


It's not Cruel. It's Love.

by lowest_of_dirt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Undyne Swearing, Yandere Papyrus, friends die, idk how to tag this, papyrus knows how to use a gun, sans is screwed, the human got shot as well :/, the mafiatale gang in general, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowest_of_dirt/pseuds/lowest_of_dirt
Summary: The Mafiatale gang is being held hostage by their captor. Their captor intends to get rid of the ones that don't matter.





	It's not Cruel. It's Love.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to make the title. Don't judge too harshly, I'm still not used to making stories ¯\\_(´• ﹏ •`)_/¯

Sans’s body shook in horror at the pleas and cries of everyone.

Everyone he knew and loved..

Were all captured is well.

“NGAHHH!! WHO EVER THE FUCK YOU ARE, YOU'RE DUST FOR MESSING WITH ME AND MY FAMILY!!!!”

“Please! Let us go!”

“H-how could t-this happen..”

Everyone's voices he knew echoed in whatever small room they were in. Being blindfolded only made the yelling and crying worse as the room echoed. He was kneeling on a floor, tied up which was probably how everyone else was too.

“YOU'LL PAY!!!!!”

The loudness of his fish friend made Sans wince. She wouldn't stop shouting threats out of everyone here.

“ENOUGH!!!!”

***BANG***

“....”

Everyone fell silent at the sound of a gun being pulled.

“U-Undyne?”

“Undyne darling??”

“Oh god..”

“No.. no no no-”

 

“UNDYNE IS DEAD.”

Everyone felt shocked in horror as they knew what happened to her before their captor had to announce it.

Everyone but Sans. For what shocked him the most was his captor’s voice.

“DIE.”

***BANG***

Another gunshot and another body was heard collapsing onto the ground before dusting.

They all knew they were going to all meet the same fate as their two comrades who have already fallen but cried out for mercy anyways.

***BANG***

***BANG***

***BANG***

***BANG***

The room was silent except for the whimpers Sans could hear himself making.

The sound of gunshots still ringing through his head.

His captor’s footsteps were soon heard right in front of him.

Sans couldn't hold back tears as the gun’s cold surface came in contact with his trembling skull.

“YOU'RE NEXT.”

“p-please.. why are you doing this..”

“...”

“BANG”

He flinched and squeezed his blindfolded eyes shut.

Nothing came?

His captor began to speak.

“THERE ARE SEVEN OF YOU BUT THIS GUN IS ONLY LOADED WITH SIX BULLETS SILLY.”

Sans didn't dare to talk.

“NYEH HEH, OF COURSE THOUGH. YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE ALIVE. I WOULD NEVER KILL YOU THOUGH!”

Rage and sorrow built up inside Sans.

Why? Why?? He kept asking in his head for an answer but none was found.

“why the fuck are you doing this papyrus!!!”

Papyrus felt taken aback by Sans’s sudden outburst and surveyed the mess of blood and dust of his old friends that now littered the floor.

What was wrong about it?

Couldn't Sans see what his true intentions were?

He sighed.

“SANS..”

His brother didn't answer back.

“I DID THIS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU..”

“w-what..”

“NO ONE ELSE MATTERS TO ME AS DEAR AS YOU SANS. CAN'T YOU SEE?? I ONLY WANT YOU SANS!”

“but.. but why!?”

Papyrus bent down and gently picked Sans up, brushing off some dust that had gotten on him.

All Sans could do was flinch and squirm. He could do nothing if he's blindfolded and binded.

“w-why..”

Sans choked on a sobbed.

“why did you kill them..”

Papyrus smiled as he walked up the stairs, out of their basement, holding Sans.

“BECAUSE YOU'RE MINE AND I DON'T WANT YOU GETTING HURT. BEING PART OF THAT MAFIA WAS GOING TO GET US IN DANGER EVENTUALLY, SO THE REASONABLE THING I DID WAS TO ELIMINATE THEM FOR US.”

Papyrus felt a wave of frustration for regretting not eliminating them sooner.

“papyrus please.. I don't want this.. I-I don't like this at all. where's the real papyrus.. w-where is h-he”

He was acting like the complete opposite of his typical chill, smug suit wearing, pun making self.

Sans was acting like a babybones but that was fine.

He took off Sans’s blindfold.

“DON'T WORRY”

Papyrus cooed as he kissed the top of Sans’s forehead before placing him down on a wooden chair he had put in the middle of his living room earlier in the day.

Sans felt limp as he stared at his brother adjust the ropes and his body to bind him down to the chair.

“ONE WAY OR ANOTHER YOU ARE SURELY GOING TO LIKE THIS. EVEN WANTING TO EVENTUALLY.”

He kneeled down to face Sans’s dim eye lights that stared off into space.

His hands cupped Sans’s wet face that was covered in tears as he leaned forward and kissed him directly for the first time.

Papyrus felt butterflies in his nonexistent stomach. It felt so right.

Sans felt sick. His entire being screamed at himself that this was wrong.

Either way, both of them blushed.

“I LOVE YOU SANS.. I ALWAYS HAVE.”

He almost couldn't hear what Papyrus had said due to the screams and gunshots still fresh in his mind.

“I.. don’t..” Sans said hesitantly.

Papyrus was hurt by Sans’s words.

 

It was going to be a rough night for the both of them but mostly for Sans.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol Idk why I chose Mafiatale. It just popped in my head out of no where. Just know, they got shot in the head. The death row they were arranged in was Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Toriel, Asgore, Frisk and then Sans who was at the end of the line. My own gang on a game called deadtale inspired this ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯


End file.
